


Moon Point

by AeonTheDimensionalGirl



Category: Mako Mermaids, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Post Season 5B, just for teen wolf, malia and ondina are really suspicious, post season 3 for mako mermaids, scott and zac become really good friends, stiles's curiosity will get him killed one of these days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/pseuds/AeonTheDimensionalGirl
Summary: After S5, The McCall Pack decides to take a rest outside Beacon Hills and pick Australia as the destination. The Mako Gang has just defeated a water dragon and thinks that the worst has passed, even after a disastrous super moon. Despite both groups feeling that they are hidding something from one another, friendships are formed.But when two enemies from their pasts join forces, Scott and Zac may have to reveal some secrets involving tails and claws.





	1. Prologue

_“There is something haunting in the light of the moon; it has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery” -_ **_Joseph Conrad_ **

* * *

 

 

NOVEMBER 14, 2016.

It’s funny how something that’s in outer space can cause events to unfold in different parts of the world.

_In a town, two male boys are fighting. One looks older, the other, younger._

_The scene is brutal; there’s blood, roars and whimpers are heard._

_You can feel the rage of the youngest male as he attacks. And you can feel the pity coming from the older one, who can only try to defend himself while trying to prevent hurting his opponent._

_You can feel the sorrow in the air._

How can it affect certain special people around the planet.

_In a cave, five teenagers are relaxing in a natural pool with an underwater entrance to the ocean. They’re four girls and only one male, but they all seem comfortable as they wait for something to happen._

_The moonlight suddenly shines on top of them, and the pool starts to form bubbles._

_The teens welcome the sensation, relaxing on the light and water._

_Everything is peaceful, until the male’s eyes turn a dark blue._

These certain people aren’t your average writers looking up for inspiration. And the changes aren’t your definition of normal.

_In the town, the young one gains the upper hand and is about the end his adversary, until another young male comes in and stops him. He shares some bad news. The young boy breaks down and leaves._

_In the cave, the male starts to make things fly around him, barely hitting his friends with rocks and out-of-the-blue lightning. They beg him to stop, but their pleas are ignored. Two girls end up getting hurt, while the other two attempt to stop him._

In time the normal moon becomes… well… normal.

_The new young male tries to help the older one, but he is knocked d unconscious by another male, his age the same as the guy staring him. A cruel smile forms in his mouth._

_The girls manage to grab the male, but suddenly he cries out in pain as the rock and lightning storm gets more and more violent._

A super moon, however…

_The male’s fight, but the one who had been previously fighting is clearly weaker._

_The male starts to scream in pain and his body starts convulsing._

… Will make werewolves…

_The new male draws out his claws and with them; he stabs the weaker male in the chest. His eyes, having been red, fade to brown. His facial features change from werewolf to human. His body goes limb. His opponent leaves, satisfied._

… And merpeople…

_The male nearly hits the girls with his tail as he continues to scream and convulse. The moonlight starts fading, and with her slow leave, the merman looks to be in more pain. The girls, his mermaid friends and family, can only stare in horror._

… Experience a brand new change.

_In the town, the werewolf is dead for fifteen minutes. His mother manages to bring him back._

_In the cave, the merman is unconscious. When he opens his eyes, they are no longer dark blue._

But like all great changes…

_The werewolf manages to go on, and at the end, his pack has taken down the male who stopped his heart._

_For them, everything was all right._

_The merman goes on with his life, the events on the pool simply becoming a bad full moon for him and his friends._

_For them, everything looked normal._

… They take their time to appear.


	2. Chapter 2

_“You go_ _; Wherever you go today; You go today; When a-walking brother don’t you forget; It ain’t often that you’ll ever find a friend” - **Fleet Foxes – Mykonos**_

* * *

 

**BEACON HILLS – CALIFORNIA, USA/ DECEMBER 26, 2016 - 10.00 am**

“Passports?”

“Check”

“Phones and chargers and adaptors?”

“Check”

“Hotel reservations?”

“Check”

“Pillow?”

“Carry-on bag”

“Clothes?”

“We were planning on going naked”

The Sheriff of Beacon Hill’s police department, Noah Stilinski, gave his son a glare. Stiles smiled at his father, not a trace of guilt in his face.

“If a receive a call from you saying that you forgot something-”

“Dad, relax, okay? Me and Scott packed the night before. We are fine and we both have everything, same goes for everyone else” Stiles cut his father reassuringly. The Sheriff still looked skeptical.

“Melissa checked the bags, if it helps” Stiles added. His dad now looked convinced.

“Fine, let’s get your bag in car”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you are going to be fine?” Melissa McCall asked to her son, not even trying to hide her worry. Scott looked up from his carry-on bag and gave her a little smile.

“It’s just a little vacation before coming back to school for the next semester” he said. “We’ll be fine, mom”

“I know, but you also know that I can’t help being worried considering your lifestyle young man” Melissa said.

“The reason we are going on a vacation is to get away from that lifestyle” Scott pointed out. Melissa smiled a little.

“Just promise you’ll be careful” she said as she walked over to her son.

“I will” said Scott. Melissa pulled him into a hug, which he graciously returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until the constant honking of a car separated them.

“That will be my ride” Scott said as he walked over his bed and closed the carry-on. He and Melissa walked down the stairs of the house with the bags to the front door. Melissa opened it, revealing a grinning Stiles. Behind him, his blue Jeep was parked near the sidewalk.

“Please tell me you two already had your emotional family moment. I think dad has been trying to say something emotional in the two minute distance between our houses and it only comes as awkward answers followed by awkward silence” he said as he walked besides the two McCall’s towards the car.

“We had it and then a car honk interrupted” Scott answered with a sly smile as he put his bags in the back of the blue Jeep.

 “Hey, I don’t want to be late” Stiles said as his phone beeped. “In fact, the last thing we need is to have a Home Alone experience” he continued to say as he cheeked his messages. A smile formed on his lips. “Lydia says she and Malia are already on their way to the airport” he reported. Scott nodded.

He turned to look at his mom.

“I’ll be fine” Scott said once more.

“We’ll be fine!” Stiles chimed from beside him. Melissa looked at Stiles a bit skeptical, making the teens shoulders drop. “Seriously? Nobody trusts me with the fine part?” he asked.

“As long as you two don’t go looking for trouble” Melissa said with a smirk.

“Is that a challenge or a promise?” Stiles asked. Scott gave his best friend a look.

“Well, come on boys; let’s not make the others wait. You all have a plane to catch” Sheriff Stilinski said. The McCall’s shared on last hug.

“I love you” Melissa whispered in Scott’s ear.

“I love you too, mom” he whispered back. He then got inside the Jeep with the Stilinski’s.

* * *

 

**LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT – CALIFORNIA, USA/DECEMBER 26, 2016 – 11:30 am**

Lydia and Malia where waiting for them at the airport entrance, both of them with their respective bags and a look of impatience on their faces. 

“Hey” Scott greeted them, getting down from the car. He looked around, frowning at the absence of four people.

“Before you ask, Liam, Hayden, Corey and Mason are inside waiting for us” Malia said. She then walked inside to join said people.

“What took you guys so long?” Lydia asked.

“Emotional farewells” Stiles said as he dragged his bag. He and Scott then took notice of a tall man with an intimidating look and a beard decorating his face.

“Argent” Scott and Stiles greeted the man.

“Scott. Stiles. Sheriff” Chris Argent said in acknowledgment. “Scott, got a moment? I need to fill you in some info”

“Okay” Scott said as he left his bags with Lydia and Malia. Stiles looked over the two men discussing, and he would have joined the conversation if it wasn’t for the bone crushing hug that his dad assaulted him with.

“Dad, air please” Stiles pleaded. His dad broke the hug with a little smile on his face.

“I’ll miss your mischief on the house, Stiles” he said.

“I’ll miss you too dad” Stiles said with a smile. “You still think you, Melissa, Deaton, Parish and Argent can babysit Beacon Hill’s while we’re away for two weeks?” he asked.

“For the last time since yesterday, yes. Even that Breaden woman is coming to give us a hand” the Sheriff said.

“Are you sure? Not that I’m saying that you guys won’t be able to handle any situation or-”

“For God’s sake, Stiles I’m going to personally deliver you to the plane”

Meanwhile, Chris was giving Scott some last vital information.

“I’m good friends with the hunters of that area, especially with the leader, Richard Holland. They’re really trust wordy and have good relationships with the packs that reside the zone. I notified them of your arrival and they will be expecting you in the airport and they will take you to the hotel” the werewolf hunter said.

“They don’t follow the normal hunter code?” Scott asked with curiosity in his voice.

“Yes, they do. But unlike most hunter families, the Holland’s actually try to find evidence before pulling a trigger, hence the good relationships with the packs” Chris said.

“And what about the other packs? Shouldn’t I meet with their alphas to prevent trouble?” Scott asked with a bit of worry. Truth to be told, it was the only thing nagging his mind after he and his pack decided to go on a vacation.

“Richard said told me that he would personally talk to you about that. Something about the packs being more isolated” Chris answered him. Scott nodded.

“Anything else?” the young alpha asked. Chris shook his head.

“No, that’s all”

“Alright, thanks Chris” Scott said.

“You’re welcome. You and the rest deserve this rest, so enjoy it” and with that said, Chris Argent walked over to the parking lot. Scott walked back to the rest and grabbed his stuff.

“What was that about?” Lydia asked as they made it into the airport.

“Vital information about the hunters. Argent says they will be waiting for us with open arms” Scott answered. They walked over to where Malia and four teens younger than them were waiting with their suitcases.

“Oh, thank god. We were thinking you were never going to get inside” Liam said. Scott chuckled.

“Sorry about that. Is everyone ready?”

“Yes” the rest choired with smiles on their faces.

They made their way into the line to check the bags and get the tickets, while also presenting a letter signed by their parents informing their acceptance in them going to a foreign country without their supervision.

“Oh my god, my butt is going become one with the plane seat” Lydia complained as she stared at the flight time and duration once she received it. Behind her, Malia made a noise of agreement.

“All of our asses” Corey muttered as he and the rest of the pack walked towards security. “I’m a Chimera, I think it’s possible for me to also become part plane chair in sixteen hours” Mason almost burst out laughing when he heard his boyfriend.

“Children, stop complaining” Stiles said.

They were soon walking around the airport towards their gate. At one point they practically had to drag Lydia when she saw a store along the way that was giving free perfumes samples. And at another one, Corey had to be dragged by Mason to prevent him from purchasing three travel pillows from Brookstone.

“It’s for my neck’s greatest good!” he said.

“You already have a travel pillow” Mason pointed out.

“Still!”

“Guys, come-” Scott started to say, but he suddenly bumped into a woman, who dropped her bag with the impact. “Sorry” he said as he made a move to pick up the woman’s bag. She was wearing a black jacket with the hood over her head and sunglasses’ shielded her eyes and most of her face. She simply took her bag from Scott’s grasp and walked away almost immediately.

“Well, she certainly has manners” Stiles said. Scott waved it off.

“Maybe she was in a hurry” he said. “Let’s go”

When they finally arrived at the gate, and subsequently started the dammed line to board the plane, Scott started to smell the excitement from the rest of the pack. He smiled to himself.

“Lydia, have we thanked you for this?” he asked.

“Like a billion times. Don’t mention it” she said as she flashed him and Stiles a smile.

“I swear she’s amazing” Stiles whispered to Scott with a goofy grin.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to do it, though. Invite us all on a trip” Scott said.

“Yes I had to” Lydia replied. “We all looked like we could use a break after the whole Theo, the Dread Doctors and Beast of Gevaudan chapter” she added in a hushed tone.

“Don’t forget my murderous birth mother” Malia said. Stiles nodded in agreement.

“Still, thanks” Scott said. Lydia gave him an annoyed look. “Last time I say it” he quickly added.

“Can _I_ say it?” Stiles asked with an innocent tone. His only answer was Lydia’s carry-on bag hitting him in the chest.

“Take a guess” she told him with a smile. Stiles simply responded with grunts while the rest snickered at his misfortune.

Cut to a few minutes later, they were all seated in their respective seats. True to their friendship, Scott and Stiles sat together; Lydia and Malia were also sharing seats (and a bottle of _Zolpidem_ ), along with Mason and Corey. Same thing went for Liam and Hayden.

Stiles was almost jumping in his seat while Scott watched him amused.

“This is going to be a good trip” Scott said. “I can feel it”

“It better. Best thing is, our winter break is a week longer which means we don’t have to worry about failing behind class” Stiles said. “I still can’t believe that, and I live surrounded by supernatural creatures and events”

Scott laughed.

“Yeah” he said.

**“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We seem to have a nice weather ahead of our flight and we certainly hope it stays that way. We will be taking off soon”**

Scott smiled as the announcement ended.

“Australia, here we come”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, inside the airport, the woman who Scott had bumped to earlier was in the bathroom staring at the mirror. She was, almost surprisingly, alone, and it was rather better that way, because anyone else might have gotten the fright of their lives if they had been there and took a look at her eyes. They were cat-like and a glowing green, a la ‘Danny Phantom meets Chat Noir’ style.

“Scott McCall” the woman said the name like it was something disgusting. “It seems that our paths have crossed again” she muttered to herself. The hatred that she had towards the young alpha werewolf made her punch the mirror, the action making the reflective glass shatter. He had ruined everything in her life; because of him, her niece and sister-in.law were dead, her brother considered her a monster, her father was MIA and she was a were-shifter.

A plan started to form on her head, while at the same time a wicked smile formed on her lips as she remembered to have gotten a look at the ticket in the young man’s hand.

“This time, Scotty. This time you’ll pay”


	3. Chapter 3

_“I try to_ _reach_ _for you, I can_ _almost_ _feel you, you're_ _nearly_ _here; And then, You_ _disappear_ _” **\- Beyoncé – Disappear**_

* * *

 

**GOLD COAST – AUSTRALIA/DECEMBER 27, 2016 – 9:00 am**

_‘BEEP’_

**_“ZAC”_ **

_‘BEEP’_

**_“ZAC”_ **

_‘BEEP’_

**_“ZAC”_ **

Evie McLaren forced herself to open her eyes as her boyfriends alarm continued to make noise, mentally cursing the damn clock as she put one of the pillows over her head in an attempt to block the sound and go back to sleep.

“Zac… your alarm… please… its winter vacation…” she muttered into the pillow.

No response.

“Zac?” Evie asked, pulling herself up. Covering her naked body with the bed sheets, she rolled towards Zac’s side of the bed.

Evie blinked in confusion.

It was empty.

She frowned. Zac took every single opportunity he could manage to sleep late, especially on winter vacation and especially after a night of… passion. She sat on the bed, looking around the room in hopes of spotting her boyfriend. Her clothes from last light were discarded on the side of the bed, along with Zac’s. He didn’t seem to be sleeping on the couches either.

Perhaps he got up early to go fishing with Cam?

No, he didn’t do that anymore after becoming a merman. And Evie was sure that Cam spent the night with Carly…

Worried, the girl got out of the comfortable bed, and after finding one set of clean clothes that she usually left on Zac’s drawers, Evie got out the room, think about going straight to the main house to see if he was there.

But before she even took a step out of the door, Evie noticed something small and dark on the floor. Crouching to inspect it, she noticed that it looked like…

Oh god.

Her eyes widened.

Blood. And there was a little trail going towards the door and out of the bungalow. With her breath caught on her throat, Evie slowly followed the small trail.

It was on the stairs.

It was on the grass, barely noticeable, but still.

It was on the deck, all the way towards the edge.

Evie stood on the edge, staring at the small dots of blood and then to the open sea water on the canal, a feeling of fear slowly taking over her body.

“Zac?”

* * *

 

_It was cold._

_Why was he cold?_

_It was also dark…_

_And… was that the sound of water running?_

_He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt heavy._

_He was also in pain, a type a pain he had felt a few little times before._

_A small whimper left his lips._

_In the back of his mind, he knew he could send a distress call. But the pain made it almost impossible to make it._

_He attempted to open his eyes again, but the effort was useless. The pain barely let him do the action._

_In fact, he could swear it was rising._

_He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t move._

_He also felt himself drifting back into unconsciousness._

_And before giving in to it, he managed a single thought._

**_“Help me”_ **

* * *

 

The voice made Mimmi jump out of Chris’s arms, almost tripping over towards the floor on the marine park.

“Mimmi? What’s wrong?” asked her boyfriend, worry taking over him. His girlfriend, however, was unresponsive. That didn’t ease Chris’s worries, after learning that Mimmi was a mermaid (and by extension, most of her friends, plus Zac being her twin brother) he knew that sometimes there would be a situation she would act weird… for someone who didn’t know the tail secret. And he was still learning.

“Mimmi? Please, is it a vision?” Chris asked gently.

“No”

Her response is soft, but her eyes are unfocused.

“Then… what is it?” Chris asks, with a bit of curiosity lingering on his tone.

“I- I heard a voice… and… it sounded like… like…” Mimmi stammered. She looked at Chris.

“Do you have your phone?” she suddenly asked as she took out hers, given to her by her brother and boyfriend as a gift. The question took her lover aback, but he nodded none the less.

“And in it, you have Zac’s number, right?” she pressed as she looked for Evie’s number on her hers.

“I- yes. Mimmi, what is going on?” Chris asked, confusion written all over his face.

“Call him, please”

“But-”

“Please, Chris” Mimmi pleaded as she pressed ‘Call’.  

Noticing how worried she looked, Chris took out his phone and searched for Zac’s number.

One ring.

Two.

There.

Two more.

_“Hi, this is Zac. Sorry, but I can’t pick up right now, so please leave me a message”_

Voicemail. Damn it. He tried again three more times, but it was the same result.

“He’s not picking up, Mimmi” Chris said as he looked at her. She looked distressed as she finished her conversation with Evie.

“I think something horrible has happened” Mimmi sobbed. “Evie told me she woke up, and Zac was not in the bed, and then she noticed blood on the floor, leading all the way to the canal”

Chris felt his face go white.

“And- and are you sure…. He didn’t woke up with a nosebleed or something and decided that a swim would fix it? I mean I know it sounds a little dumb, but you did tell me that your people heal fast in salt-water” he attempted to theorize, even though he knew it was futile. Mimmi gave him a small, sad smile, but even she didn’t buy it. She was optimistic, but now…

“He told me ‘Help me’, with our connection” she whispered. “Something has happened. I feel… cold, he’s cold. And a bit numb…. I believe he must be unconscious” she said to herself as she started to pace, Chris moving out of the way to give her space.

“But where? In the ocean?” he asked. Mimmi shook her head.

“No… at least-” she turned to look at him, “I don’t think so. The cold feeling is on my lower body” she attempted to explain by pointing at her legs. “So that means-”

“He’s probably in a beach!” Chris voice did _not_ came out as panicked. “Mimmi, what if he’s found by some other humans?” he then noticed, to his surprise, that Mimmi, the one with fins in the relationship, was not sharing the panic. Instated, she looked thoughtful.

“I think I know where my brother is” Mimmi murmured. She then started running away. Chris soon following.

“How so?” Chris asked as he narrowly avoided some children.

“There’s only one place that causes strange things to Zac in this wide island” Mimmi shouted as she dialed Evie’s number once again. Chris eyes widened in realization.

“Mako”

* * *

 

**GREAT BARRIER REEF – AUSTRALIA/DECEMBER 27, 2016 – 10:00 am**

A figure swimming in between the corals stopped abruptly.

There was a shift in the water.

Something had happened.

A mayor change was coming.

Worry and fear of the unknown settled in the mermaid. The need to stop it soon settled in her brain.

She couldn’t recall having these feelings since the Son of Nerissa reappeared, stumbling into the Moon Pool and breaking the spell his mother had put on him.

Veridia had the feeling that once again, that boy had something to do with the shift in the water. Nothing ever good came from him. He had been bad news since he and his sister were born.

With the determination to pay a little visit to an old friend, the mermaid took off, leaving behind a little trail of bubbles and bad news.


End file.
